


No, Seriously, How Many Times?

by sophinisba



Series: summerpornathon 2012 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Community: summerpornathon, Crack, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Silly, Team Gluttony, Texts From Last Night, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first orgy on the Round Table was the first time she ever had sex with more than one person at once, and when she decided that two at a time was her favourite way to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Seriously, How Many Times?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Texts from Last Night" bonus challenge at summerpornathon 2012 and for the "double penetration" square on my kink_bingo card. Inspired by the following text: [How many times a week can a couple have a threesome with the same guy before it becomes some sort of 3-way relationship?](http://textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-18184.html)

There had been orgies, yes, before the wedding, even before he became king. There was something about that round table, and the intensity of the situation, and everybody needing to show everybody else just how loyal they were, that inevitably resulted in Arthur having sex with all his knights and his manservant, and in Gwen having sex with all her boyfriend's knights (except for the one who happened to be her brother). That was the first time she ever had sex with more than one person at once, and when she decided that two at a time was her favourite way to get off.

They already intended to marry by then, and to have very proper and unquestionably legitimate heirs to the throne, but as long as no one else had his prick in her cunt, Arthur was as happy to watch Gwen taking two cocks at once as Gwen was to take them. And Gwen was _very_ happy to take them, to feel four hands or six or more smoothing down her sweaty flank, fondling her breasts, manhandling her into position with her knees on the table and her arse in the air. She liked to close her eyes and recognise the feel of Merlin's long fingers and Lancelot's gentle hands and Leon's rough whiskers and Gwaine's greedy mouth and (yes, in particular) Percival's enormous cock. She also liked losing track of which one was pounding into her arse and who was coming down her throat. She liked letting these strong men hold her up so she had her hand free to reach between her legs and bring herself to climax with her fingers. She liked opening her eyes in the middle of it to see Arthur staring slack-jawed, awed at what her body could take.

But what they both liked best was when Arthur lay on his back and Gwen climbed on top of him, taking his cock in her hands, guiding it inside of her, and then bending low to kiss his mouth and stroke her fingers through his hair. The most favoured of the men would then kneel behind her and slowly, _respectfully_ , push in. Arthur, absorbed with fucking her in time with the knight or the servant, would tip his head down in a crumpled frown, and instead of kissing him Gwen was free to gasp, and moan, and scream. 

Since that all went so well Gwen got the impression that Arthur was going to be rather liberal and relaxed about who she allowed to fuck her. She learned her lesson a short time later when their relationship nearly fell apart over the whole Lancelot thing.

"Fine!" she shouted. "I get it! Only when you're around to supervise! I love you best, just in case that's not perfectly obvious. I could never love anyone like I love you."

Thank heavens, they worked that out, and what began in the cave didn't go away just because they got married. King Arthur believed in keeping his men happy and his woman satisfied, so there was more group sex on the special feast days when Merlin said it was important, and before they went off to battle, and when someone had been missing or injured and had to be welcomed back into the fold, and so on. The circle grew a bit over the years, so that when men like Kay and Galahad came along, the public ceremony that everyone talked about involved the new man on his knees and the king's sword on his shoulder, but they only truly became a knight once they knelt behind the queen with the king beneath them, and they fucked until everyone had had their pleasure and then some.

But the Round Table could only accommodate so many knights and the year only so many holy days, and as they went on conquering most of Albion there was less and less need to fortify themselves for battle. Most of the knights had paired off with each other or some other lover, and if they were honest there was no great need for the spectacle of an orgy these days. But the queen's preference was still for extra body inside her when she lay with her husband. 

Eventually they stopped searching for excuses and would just tell the man in question, "Come to our chambers tonight." Easy as that. No one ever said no, but they noticed that Gwaine and Merlin always said yes with especial enthusiasm, so they asked them more often. Gwen was the one to notice that, although Gwaine was always game, Elyan tended to get surly if Gwaine spent a lot of non-special-occasions with the monarchs.

So then it was Merlin. Arthur and Gwen and Merlin, as it had been for so very long, before any of the other men had come into the picture. The longer this went on, the longer Merlin tended to stay with them, kissing and cuddling and dozing after they'd all collapsed together. Sometimes they were too tired or sore to get both pricks inside Gwen, but they also liked to suck each other off while she stroked their backs. Merlin's fingers were still wonderfully long and skilful (even more so once they got the magic out in the open), and Gwen found she rather liked just lying with him and touching his face.

Still, he never came to their bed without an invitation, and he always left before dawn. Once he was gone, Gwen would still turn to Arthur and say, "I'll always love you best."

And then one winter morning Gwen woke, as she always did, with Arthur still sleeping beside her, and she felt that her other side was quite cold, that it was _too_ cold. If Merlin were here, he could rekindle the fire without getting up, and if Merlin were here his body would be warm and tender and close.

"We always did love Merlin, didn't we?" she said to herself, though if Arthur heard her that would be all right. "And how can I say I always loved you best, when the truth is I loved him first of all?"

And for that matter, didn't Arthur come to know loyalty and devotion from Merlin before he knew it from anyone else? And didn't Merlin, unlike the knights, always keep Arthur and Gwen first in his heart, each a treasure and dearer still as a pair?

Gwen did not get up to tend the fire, nor did she call for a servant, for she valued this time alone with her thoughts and her sleeping husband. She turned on her side and curled close to him, and she breathed in his ear, "You are the finest husband a woman could have, and Merlin is a fine friend and lover to us both. But I think I do not need another lover to make me come as much as I want a loved one to sleep in my arms. I think you would like that too."

It wasn't the first time she'd thought something like this, but it was the first time she'd put it into words. One of these days she would say them while Arthur was awake to hear. One of these days she'd tell them both. Gwen smiled, closed her eyes, and breathed in Arthur's scent.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [At Least Once More (the "No, Seriously, How Many Times?" remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464559) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell)




End file.
